Disaster (Downfall)
Synopsis After Anders' recent outbursts, Ella has to make a dangerous choice. A new threat begins to appear. Plot While the RV is going down the road, everyone inside is complaining as they're all crammed together. Nick says they'll try to find another way of transportation soon. Suddenly, some of their tires pop and they all scream as the vehicle swirves off the road. Andrea questions what happened before looking out the window and seeing a spike strip in the road being pulled away. Marina says they need to be careful after Andrea tells what she saw. In the woods, Hunter and his men begin exiting to them, holding them all at gun point. Kira and Katrina see they have Lola and Kira asks where they found her. Hunter says she was alone and being attacked. Lola says she got separated from her family. One of the hunters tells Lola to shut up before she punches him. Hunter turns around and stabs her in the back. Katrina pulls out her katana and cuts off his arm, then decapitating him. Kira then shoots the hunters, helping Lola. Lola dies, the girls crying before Kira stabs her in the head. Meanwhile, a few miles away, Shannon and Dane exit the church and walk down the road. Ella asks Anders why he held Abigail at gunpoint before. He says Tyler told him the group was bad and he needed to help kill them. "He said he'd help us get dad back." Ella slaps her son, Tom watching and flinching. "Your dad is dead and you know this. He is never coming back!" Tom tells her the others want to see her. Ella tells her son to stay in the RV and he nods but ends up leaving and approaching Trey to ask if he wants to play a game. Anders pulls the knife from his back pocket as they wander into the woods. Nick says Anders is a danger to the group, most of the group agreeing. Ella says he's just a kid. "We can't kill him! He's my son, my baby." Victor asks his daughter what she'd do if Anders hurts Tom, himself or anyone in their family. Ella looks down and shakes her head, sobbing. Vivian calls attention to her and asks who left the RV door open. Ella, Victor, Nick and Tom run to the RV and can't find the boys. Nick hears something in the woods and they run there to find Anders stabbing the dead body of Trey. He looks at his mom and says he won. Ella then takes Nick's pistol and shoots her son in the head. Katrina asks Kira if she's okay and she nods. The girls then see a herd coming their way. They yell at everyone to get in the RV and run to it but are cut off by some undead coming from the woods. The girls flee, the others screaming for them to run as the RV is surrounded. Kira trips and kicks an undead back, chucking a rock at it. The girls continue on and bump into Shannon and Dane. They lead the girls away from the heard, to a safe place they know of. Deaths *Abby (Zombified, Confirmed) *Lola *Hunter *Hunters *Trey *Anders Mollen Other Cast Co-Starring *Emjay Anthony as Trey *Nicolas Bechtel as Anders Mollen *Mark Salling as Hunter Uncreditted *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Jones *Jonathan Groff as Dane *Unknown as "Hunter #2" *Unknown as "Hunter #3" Trivia *Munro Chambers is upgraded to Also Starring. *Shannon Jones and Dane are from a group known as, "Army of the Lord." We will not see the camp until later. *Brenda Song has confirmed that the rest of Kira's group is gone. "I don't know if they're dead, but we're never seeing them again." Category:Downfall Category:Episodes